


needy

by IcePickles



Category: One Direction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:41:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4345421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcePickles/pseuds/IcePickles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i tried. it's unfinished... sorry. 
            </p></blockquote>





	needy

Levi squirmed in his seat impatiently waiting, he knew, the heat rising throughout his body feeling like the room had gotten millions of degrees hotter. He regretted sending Waylon out, he just wanted him to get some fresh air along with a few things. But he needed him now. The wait was unbearable that Levi involuntary grinded his bum down into the chair he was sitting in, what the actual fuck was taking him so long. He grinded faster hoping to satisfying the overwhelming tightness of his pants, and the sticky mess under him. Groaning aloud, whispering incoherent words under breath imagining Waylon fucking the heat out of him. Whining quietly, obviously displeased with lack of friction he was getting, he turned to look for anything big enough to come close to making him feel the way his alpha did in these specific situations. He licked his lips slowly palming himself through his jeans, letting tiny moans escape his parted lips. He was rudely interrupted by the sound of his boyfriends voice down the stairs, which made him produce an abundance amount of slick. According to Levi's mind, that was way too fucking far. Waylon being the oblivious alpha he is, he didn't instantly pick up the scent of his poor omegas horny state. "Levi?", He could hear quiet whimpers mix with broken moans, coming from somewhere upstairs. He called after Levi yet again, with no answer. "Lev-", making his way up the stairs he could hear silent pants, making out sounds of his name. Then it him, it smelled of honey and sweet sugary tea, he loved it. His eyes dilated immediately, growling to no one in particular he made his way towards his and Levi's shared room. His knot swelled at the sight before him, Levi was stark-naked, with legs widely spread apart with his whole fist in his once small, but enlarged hole. He was a mess, thrusting his fist frantically in and out of himself trying to match what an alpha could give him. He didn't stop what he was doing noticing his boyfriend standing at the door way, his moans got louder than they had been before, thus the pleads began. Barely audible enough to form words, he growled again at the sight of his boyfriend wrecked already just by his own fist, Waylon stripped of his clothes not caring for any rips or shredded pieces of cloth. He licked his lips, watching his omega come again with a high pitched whine, to only ask for more. "please- fuck. need you-" a loud moan erupted from his desperate mouth, he was pleased with the way his boyfriend's tongue was circling his already stretched hole. Waylon had removed Levi's fist from inside himself, to quickly replace it with his prodding tongue. He savored the taste of Levi, it was unbelievable, some would say its down right revolting. But Waylon loved the way his boy tasted, always sweet never sour, always ready to be fucked into oblivion. Levi writhed aimlessly under Waylon's tongue, he whimpered feeling himself near the edge, Waylon moving his tongue faster inside and out of Levi with force behind it. Levi came for the 2nd time, since Waylon had appeared. Still licking and prodding at his hole, helping him through his orgasm he sucked as much slick as he could out of him, hoping he would never run dry of the sweet tasting substance that lubricated his boyfriends hole. "want you way- need you" Levi managed to squeak out. Waylon smirked against his rim, sucking hard for a bit before removing his face leaving a gently kiss. hearing his strained voice made his cock twitch violently. "Prep?" Waylon whispered out. "fuck. No.", Levi basically growled out. Waylon managed to keep in his whimpers (an alpha whimpering..?) Levi whined clawing at Waylon's arms, in a hissing fit. The pain Waylon was feeling from his omega only aroused him even more, his knot swelling to almost full size. There was no controlling it now, as Levi cried and clawed desperate for his alpha to do something, he rutted up his hips trying to get the release he was in desperate need of. The alpha wasted no time, in steading Levi readying him for him. Before Levi could plead anymore, Waylon slammed into him, leaving him suprised. Levi threw his head back, keeping his mouth agape into a silent scream. He saw shapes and stars as his alpha fucked him, the exact way he needed him to. Rough and uncontrolled.


End file.
